


Deceptive Lust

by Silver Lioness (Rumpels_Darker_Dearie)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Because Remus Is A Sweetheart, Consensual Sex, Except Remus, F/M, Original Female Character - Freeform, Slight marauder bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpels_Darker_Dearie/pseuds/Silver%20Lioness
Summary: This is inspired by the works of JK Rowling. Queen of all things Potter. I do not earn a penny from this workLucius Malfoy decides that some Muggleborns are better than others and his roving eye lands on Lily Potter.





	Deceptive Lust

**Just a plunny... Lilius (Lucius Malfoy and Lily Evans)**

**Triggers** : _Smut, infidelity, preying on emotional frailty._

 

 

**Fancast:**

 

 

**Young Lucius** : _Nick Rhodes_

**Abraxas Malfoy** : _George Sanders_

**Young Lily:** _Karen Gilllan_

 

 

 

****Deceptive Lust** **

 

The Ceremony Speech by Dumbledore brought tears to everyone's eyes but hers. The night before she had learned of what happened that night that almost broke the Marauders up from a sheepish Remus. It was then she wanted to apologise to Severus but, somehow, Dumbledore had interceded and re-directed her to his office for a nice chat. It was then that Dumbledore found out that Remus had spilled and had sworn her to the same secrecy that Snape was under, and complaining would do no good. Lily was fuming.

Thinking of Severus she turned her head and saw him flanked by the Malfoy family. Elegantly tall but forbidding Abraxas, one side, and the slightly shorter but still equally as forbidding Lucius – the son. It was well reported Lucius was here to 'keep Severus in check' so James sniggered in Sirius ear.

Normally, Lily would have smirked a little at that, but instead she turned on her heel and snarled: "At least, Severus is not on a leash, unlike Black here!" before she stalked off. Making sure to walk right up to Severus: "Congratulations on topping us, Sev, I hope you can walk with pride!"

"You are, young lady?" the elder Malfoy exclaimed.

"Miss Lily Evans, sir," Lily curtsied, holding her hand out the way she witnessed Pureblood girls do it. "Do I have the privilege to be speaking to Mr Abraxas Malfoy?"

"You do," Abraxas sneered. Though his gaze swept her body with appreciation for the finer things in life. "I have been supporting young Severus here," his fatherly shoulder squeeze was not lost on Lily. "Since his orphaned status left him in the care of a benefactor."

Flushing a little, Lily turned to Severus: "Can we talk, Severus?" she asked.

Severus was about to answer when Abraxas replied: "There is someone I wish to introduce Severus too for his Potions Master's Degree, we are busy men, Miss Evans."

"My father was a Lawyer, sir, and he took care of Mrs Snapes funeral – which were not attended by any of her family save her son and I. I only want five min..."

"Which we do not have, good day to you, Miss Evans."

To his credit, Severus did blush a little apologetically, as he allowed himself to be directed away from her. She turned only to be met with Lucius Malfoy's eyes twinkling as he followed behind. Lily sighed and then spun on her heel to find James – only to catch him in the middle of the dance floor with his arms around that trampy Slyther-slut Francine Flint – sucking each other's faces off.

Furious, Lily stormed up to the salacious pair and punched the girl on her mouth, before turning to a grinning James who found it fun to have two girls fight over him and slap his cheek: "As I said a few years ago," she hissed. Since the party gatherers had stopped to watch the show everyone could hear; "I would rather kiss the giant squid than you, Potter!"

"Well, you certainly have been doing it quite a lot, Lily, and when we're married..."

Laughing coldly, Lily sneered: "No thank you, not after I know where that mouth has been – I never want those lips near me again... EVER!"

With that, she flounced out of what was supposed to be her party, leaving everyone stunned. Francine's friends surrounded her and took her to their room to commiserate over bad timing. Sirius and James glanced at each other with shrugged shoulders, confident that Lily will come back in due time. Peter just giggled at the antics. As long as he was not on the spit, he did not care who got roasted, be they his friends, enemies or family. The only one who had anything to say for Lily was Remus.

"You had better grow up one day, James, not all girls are like Lily – if she forgives you, you better stop being a prat!"

"Moo..."

"No," Remus said quite firmly. "You pine for Lily for 7 years – the moment you –" he silenced himself before he echoed the revelation in his head. It was quite clear James real motive for wanting Lily all this time. "Black, Potter, I will contact you when I am ready to – I am off home to see my mum!" with that Remus left.

Black scowled: "What's your problem!" he snarled to the onlookers, blushing with shame as he realised now, it was no longer acceptable to be pranksters. What sort of boring world were they about to go into?

James sulked. Quite frankly he did not see anything wrong in what he did. It was not like she was any better. Stubbornly, he set his jaw as he glared around the room. It was supposed to be his party. Why could he not have one last harmless fling or two before growing up? Peter, being the yes man that he was, stuck by James sulking as if he was the one that had been publicly humiliated.

There was one pair of eyes that followed the entire story with differing emotions flitting across kaleidoscopically colouring his face. No one could reach him. Abraxas had told the Scout that it was probably best at the Manor, to which the man agreed.

 

 

 

*^*^*^*

Lily was shivering with heartbreak as the scene played over and over in her mind. Was that the first time? Were there many times and no one told her? No, surely if Sev knew he'd... She slumped against a desk and sighed holding her shuddering form tight in her own arms as she pondered what to do next. Going to Gryffindor Tower would be pointless. Her girlfriends had all left to be with their families. It literally was pot luck who could be next on the to be killed/maimed/tortured list.

"May I intrude?" a cultured voice sneaked into her morose solitude. "Or would you rather be left to..."

"It's a free country," Lily said with little emotion left to show as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Good," she heard shoes clip onto the stone floor – a tell tale click of the door shutting. "If it is worth something – you could _do_ a lot better than Potter."

Laughing without humour Lily stared off to the side, ignoring the man completely: "I thought, to you at least, he was _doing_ a lot better than me."

Suddenly, she stiffened as she felt fingers creep onto the side of her neck, and remained still as her companion's breath fell down to land on the exposed portion of her shoulder: "Francine Flint?" the man sneered, "is _not doing better_ than you."

The woman slowly turned, her eyes still lowered on the floor: "Well, thank you, Mr Malfoy."

"Lucius please," Lucius knew if he played his cards right he could get inside her before long. "We have been acquainted on and off now for 7 years."

"L-Lucius," she stammered out as she felt his fingers land across her jaw the other side of her face. "I cannot think that..."

"We have the best interests of Severus at heart, do we not?" he whispered, it was then Lily realised how close he was as she glanced up she found silver eyes gaze deeply into her emerald ones. "That slap was about something more than just an indiscretion."

Snorting Lily rolled her eyes; "I suppose you are aware of Severus being bullied by those morons I thought were friends?" Lucius nodded. Humming appreciatively as he caught sight of her tease of cleavage, leading down to better and more wonderful things. "Well, last night I found out he was set up to be murdered by them – well, one someone, Black. I thought he claimed to hate the Blacks because of their infinite cruelty yet he seemed to find no problem with being nasty to Sev."

"I see," whispered Lucius against her cream toned throat, wanting nothing more than to take her now but this needed tact. "Blood calls to blood in Wizarding families, Lily," he sighed as he stepped closer allowing their bodies to talk for them. Lily was someone who needed to be shown rather than told. "The Blacks were noble at one time, and they are as Ancient as Rome, but..." he sighed as he tilted her chin up so he could gaze into those beautiful eyes. "As with all old things, they develop a bit of senility," he used the tip of his middle finger to trace a line down the column of her neck. "It has something to do with the – Always Pure – they carry around their necks, they mean that you know. All marriages are arranged in that line because no one else would marry them willingly."

Despite herself, Lily laughed, and allowed herself to examine the man before her. She was 18, so he must be 24 or 25. Wow, she sighed, this is cool. Almost, it would be if he were someone else. "I certainly can believe that of Bellatrix," she said the name savagely. It did not help Lucius pant situation, "I've seen pictures of Rodolphus and if he was not... well... erm..."

"How do you know I am not... well... erm?"

Blushing at the innuendo, Lily shook her head and whispered: "I doubt you would be helping me for Severus if you were."

Chuckling a little Lucius stepped further forward making her having to lean back slightly: "Who says I am here for Severus?"

"Um, I just thought, m-maybe h-he..."

"That Severus asked me to see you?" the mocking tone caused Lily to flush.

"Well," she sighed, "if you are not here for Severus then, er, why are you, um, here?"

Tilting his head to the side Lucius reached out to tuck some hair behind her ear and smiled as he brushed a thumb over the lower lip. Pleased to hear the hitch in her throat. Lily's throat dried. What was he doing? He was married! She was bought up with certain principles. She believed engagements and marriages were lifetime commitments. Despite her father's job telling her otherwise. Yet here was this sexy, older, married man gazing at her as if she was the only woman in the world he had ever seen. She suddenly felt in need of a cold shower. Not even James had managed this form of intensity in the time Lucius had.

"Why do you not get a little of your own back, Miss Evans?" Lucius murmured against her now throbbing anticipatory lips. "Come on, it's only going to be what you want, is it not?" Uncertainty flickered in her gaze as she searched Lucius Malfoy's face. "I will not do anything you do not want me to do." Gulping Lily nodded. Realising she could not speak. "You are going to have to tell me what you want me to do with you, my dear."

Blushing Lily bit and chewed her lower lip and peered through her lashes: "Can we kiss, please?" her hoarse voice stripped the last of his resolve.

Not even a second passed before she felt his lips crash on top of hers. Lily felt flustered and weak by the feel of his sensual mouth massaging her own. Tentatively she found his hands twining into her hair as he stepped the final step so she could feel the length of his body against hers. Then she moaned, and that was it! Lucius abandoned all and began ravishing her mouth, roughly manoeuvring her lips with his as teeth grazed against the inner flesh of the lower lip. Tongue following to sooth the pinch. Lily pressed her body tightly against his and soon her hands found themselves in his long, beautiful blond hair.

Now his hands had meandered down her body, leisurely strolling down the curves and contours, allowing time to take in the scenery. For who knew when they'd have the chance to feel such vistas again? Suddenly, they landed on her hips and firmly held her there as they finally stopped kissing enough to pant as they realised their gazes were equally painted with lust's brush; blackened circles ringed by green and silver as they took in each other's flushed features. Realising they really were going to do this Lily took the next move into her own hands as she pulled him by the front of his shirt, physically begging to be kissed senselessly by the handsome blond.

"I-I h-have..." she began to say interrupting the most sensational make out session she ever had, but Lucius would not let her finish, as his mouth descended on hers once more. "I-I … w-we..." but whatever she was about to object to was lost once again in warring tongues and battling lips.

Hands explored over each other's bodies ruffling up clothes and hair as they continued Passions War with each other's tongues. Taking each other's flavours into their own, combining to mix their own unique taste, that each could easily become addicted too if they did not stop soon. Lucius found hands down on his hips as little, eager fingers, dug into the band of his jodhpurs. The elastic material made them easier to pull down and Lily gasped at the sight of what sprang free.

"That is the size of..."

"9 inch length," Lucius smirked, obviously proud that he had impressed his lady conquest. "The girth is a 5 inch diameter," Lily gulped. She was used to James average 6 inch length and 3 inch diameter. "Is something wrong, Lily?"

Gazing up in wide eyed admiration, Lily shook her head slowly, still gaping. Lucius was proud for the right reason. Lucius tilted her chin up with ease, to make her look upon his countenance, still decorated with his trademark smirk.

"I am sorry, Lucius," she flustered out, "just that I've been with one Wizard only... and erm... he is not... erm, quite so generously attired."

Lucius sniggered. He could imagine. He set his hands on her orange frilly blouse, slowly undoing the shiny buttons, revealing even more crisp fresh flesh. A blank canvass for him to mark; he noted, with a deep sigh, as he slowly revealed his favourite kink. Freckles lightly dusted her chest and shoulder blades. He'd have to take her again just for an excuse to count them. Not only that but she was wearing a bustier underneath; pushing up her breasts to make it appear as if two albino melons had been trapped inside, he knew they were as fresh and ripe as melons, begging to be fondled and bitten into, his mouth watered at the mere thought. He turned Lily around and began to slowly unhook the back of the deliciously green underwear – making sure to leave a light kiss as each new piece of flesh was revealed. Once he reached the bottom to the ties that helped cinch in the waist, Lucius made that task effortless and suave by being able to loosen the bow with two deft movements. Then the contraption was peeled off her body by Lily and flung over her shoulder as she turned around.

Lucius growled as he watched Lily's pale pink nipples crinkle with the cold and her arousal. Lowering his head he took one of them into his willing mouth. Playing his tongue around the hardened piece of flesh inside his mouth. Allowing teeth to scrape sporadically to give Lily something to react to and she did, with a low throaty moan and a hand on the back of his head, fingers playing with his silky hair. Her head had flung back allowing the Wizard to take his time with her body. After all, he did not seem to be in a hurry.

Hazily, he glanced up through his lashes watching for her reaction and was pleased to see her head tilted right up, her mouth parted and panting. If only he thought to bring a friend to continue kissing her. She mewled so delightfully when she had his tongue down her throat. Closing his eyes he concentrated on massaging her other breast to the same state before he did the switch.

With an increase in speed to her panting Lucius decided to swap breasts now as he took the nipple between his teeth and pulled a little before releasing it, watching in fascination as it sprang back with a slight quiver but still remained erect. Snarling, he lowered his head and began worshipping that breast whilst Lily rolled her head around moaning even more.

The room was nothing more than the sound of Lucius sucking her breasts, one after the other, and her increasingly agitated groans, moans, and hisses. Her own symphony of sex was music to his ears as he felt his penis reach the aspired 11th inch he had been aiming for. Oh he was going to have this woman again. No one had made him that long before.

"I want you kissing me again!" Lily panted.

Hurriedly, Lucius stood up, his penis seemed to sigh when it was near her sex. Knowing that it would be sheathed, squeezed, and played with soon enough. As they were making out, Lily's hands wandered down to her skirts and began to hitch them up.

"Lemme!" he said losing all elocution and erudition by being near this Aphrodite. Soon she felt his hands creep up her legs and the skirts pulled over her hips revealing a pair of white, intriguing legs, that were as sinewy graceful as the arum Lily she was clearly named after. "Beautiful," he stepped a little away and smirked at the sight of Lily panting, red cheeked and chested, breasts hard and erect for his mouth and hands as her nether lips were as swollen with need as her mouth was with kissing. "Now, let me see," he paced in front of her, strutting, deliberately showing off his heavily erect member. To all intents and purposes looking like a wand out to do battle. "Just lean back a bit, dear," he suggested. By now she was too lust drunk to care what was happening to her, "good girl," an odd thrill capered down her spine at being the thought of Lucius Malfoy's _good girl_. "It would be wonderful, for you to spread your legs wide," she did. "Wider, do not forget, you have to accommodate all this..." blushing furiously, Lily spread her legs as wide as they could go without causing extreme agony. "Mmm, exceedingly good," his eyes landed on her unfurled sex and got down on his knees to smell her. "Remarkably, outstandingly, excellent, my dear?"

Lily nodded and stayed still whilst she watched this near stranger peruse her intimacy and felt herself moan with the need for some sort of attention. Lucius, taking that as his cue, began to part the lips with his fingers. Drenching them in her special liquid. Taking in a deep, languorous sniff, Lucius leaned in slowly and buried his nose amongst her petals. Then she leapt slightly as she felt a tongue peak out and tentatively lick her. Oh Godric no! She groaned as her head rolled back. James had never wanted to experiment like this and here was this supposed Muggle hater preparing to lick her...

After a few long licks of her core he was beginning to realise he should leave slow worshipping for another time – he stood up now positively aching with desire – he will let her play with him next time too. But now he had to strike while the sex is hot and so he did.

"I know this may seem pointless, but I could stop and there would be nothing said on the matter, however," he smirked again; "if I do this with you now, I will wish to do so again. I do not want this to be our only encounter – Lily. I hate to be crass." he sighed sounding as regretful as he could. "But I _have_ to be married to Narcissa, just as I have to be a Malfoy. Neither was I given choice in, oh but please, Lily," he leaned over covering her entire relaxed body in his as he lifted one leg over his hip, then the other so he was now in the most intimate of embraces. Once secured, Lucius tenderly stroked her now silently sobbing eyelids and soaked cheeks. "I would drink from you at all times if I could. Hold you forever. Sweet, beautiful Lily, you could burn a man's heart by saying no. Please have mercy on my heart?" he lowered his face and planted soft, sweet, tender kisses all over her shoulders, chest, neck, jaw, and around again. "Please, Lily, be mine?"

Not knowing what to say out loud, Lily just blinked and lazily nodded. "I need you to say it before I take you now, Lily. I need to hear your voice tell me, confirm for me, that I am whom you desire to _belong_ to."

Lily blinked again and concentrated on his earnest, seeking, scorching gaze. Normally thin, stern lips were plumped and reddened by kissing; parted in sensual bliss. Lily watched as his ragged breath rose and fell as he awaited her answer. Could she give herself over to this man? Really? Could she be his in every sense of the word? Literally coming to his beck and call? When it seemed like she was going to say no he leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"My heart yearned for you ever since I saw you at your first feast. I had hoped you were a long lost Weasley – please, Lily, _please_ be mine?"

Closing her eyes Lily sighed and hoped she would not go into hell over this. The beautiful emerald orbs opened wide and sure: "Yes, Lucius," she murmured seductively. "I will be yours for as long as you shall have me. I am yours at my own will."

Grinning like the Kneazle who got the cream Lucius attacked her mouth once again. Now he lowered his head and buried his face in the crook of her neck where her scent lay the most strongest. Once positioned he slowly entered her, making her wince a little due to his size. Stretching her with his wonderful length, hitting spots inside James never could hope to achieve, as he continued edging further, and further in. Lily gasped, her eyes went wide and glassy as she realised she could not hope to fit him in. Then Lucius kissed and suckled the skin of her neck, making it tingle, distracting her from his gentle invasion of her body.

"I n-n-need movement," she gasped as he finally managed to fit in as much as he could. "Please, Lucius, oh this feels so good!" the throaty exclamation at the end was all the encouragement Lucius needed to get her well and truly nailed. Grabbing her hands he lifted them over her head, pinning them to the desk behind that they had slammed into. Once she was now positioned, Lucius began to move out of her slowly. But with every other inch he would quickly move forward so she would gasp. Eventually, he was out of her almost completely, only the head hidden within. "You are going to have to tell me how you want this to go Lily?"

Lily sighed and stroked and pinched her breasts whilst thinking; "I think … hard and fast," she sighed as she gazed up at him. "I think I need it!"

"Anything for my sweet little fire haired maiden," he grinned playfully, whilst his eyes twinkled with unmerciful mischief. "Brace yourself," he said.

Lily smirked back as she stretched up and gripped tightly onto the edge of the desk behind her and Lucius proceeded to slam into her hard! "That hard enough or harder still?"

"Harder!" Lily exclaimed.

Lucius then abandoned himself inside the deliciously delectable mudblood. So reminded of Molly Prewitt, the Witch he wanted to marry. So, he thought viciously, I will have this wonderful witch instead. The desk legs scraped against the stone floor and lifted up slightly in the fast and furious pace set by Lucius wild, ruthless, rutting. Lily moaned and screamed and thrust back just as fiercely. Bountiful breasts bounced up and quivered as Lucius continually assaulted her body on his length, making sure to rub her clit with his fingers occasionally as she reached out with the heels of her feet to push him further, and quicker, into her.

Sweat slicked bodies glided over each other. Eyes now rolled back and so glassy with sex that they knew only each other through their physical attachments. Lily's hands reached up to stroke his chest through his lilac tunic. Winding her arms around his waist. Digging her nails in his flesh. Causing ten, perfect half moon dents, some decorated with the red of blood as she pierced flesh in reaction to one particularly hard lunge into her.

Then, she felt it, as she arched her back up, gutturally yelling out to Athena and Eros for the pleasure she was attaining at Zeus hands. She sat up and clutched onto his shoulders as she bounced back up and down on the pulsating shaft. In passions rage he turned her around and slammed her against the nearest wall where he continued to thrust and parry, making her feel so raw, so primal, that she began sobbing for relief.

"Want... to... come... want... to... finish... can't... take... any more!" she cried as she pushed down as he thrust up. "Never... has... it... been... like... this!" she gasped out. Truly, Lucius knew how to make a girl wait but still she did not come. Did not want to end this dance. No matter how painful the wait may be, she knew deep inside, that it would pay off.

Then Lucius groaned in her ear: "Want to come, my dear?" he asked as he nibbled and chewed her earlobe. "I wonder if I should let you come... After all, you have been torturing my thoughts, my soul the moment I saw you, dear Lily. My delicious," he kissed and suckled the base of her throat. "Delightful," he murmured as his member was fluttering inside her tight walls quite happily. "Precious Lily," he growled as he held one of her legs over his shoulder to change angle and boy did it work. Now he was thrusting so deep his sac was flush against her clit. With his other hand he secured her other leg around his hip and stopped thrusting for just a second as he watched Lily's aggravated gaze. "Oops, were you close?" he sighed. "What would you do for me in return for making you come?"

Lily rolled her eyes. Trust a Slytherin to make a deal whilst in the throes of great sex: "I-I'll clean you off with m-my mouth," she stuttered shyly. Again it was something James, strangely, did not want her to do. "I-if y-you..." again lips crashed on lips. Lucius was overjoyed by that remark. He was expecting something else. Protect family or something. He would too. He would help protect her any way he could. "Excellent suggestion, my dear," he purred as he made sure she was secure. "All right," he smirked; "you want to come, then by all means," he thrust harder, faster, with his hand stroking and roughly massaging her lips and clit causing Lily's legs to quiver and shake. "Come!" he exclaimed.

Lily did! She came with loud shout of exultant joy and Lucius name on her swollen lips as her green eyes sparkled amorously at him. With another two thrusts he threw back his head as his legs shook beneath him. Triumphantly, Lucius roared out her name. Riding on orgasm's wave, Lucius kissed her mouth hungrily, possessively, drinking in all the juices from her mouth. Never have neither been so thirsty before.

Before he went flaccid, and when their thirst had been suitably quenched, Lily knelt down on the floor. Glancing at his rod a little nervously, Lily tentatively circled her tongue around his semen, come sodden, shaft. Confident in her ability, Lily licked around the hot flesh, making eye contact as she did so. Lucius had never seen anything so beautiful or perfect in his life than the Mudblood on the floor wantonly dishevelled. The ravages of lust freshly acquired on proud display. Not to mention her emerald green eyes, those eyes, would make even the purest of Slytherin wish to own and Lucius had them.

Just as Lily was polishing off Lucius wand the door opened and Lily's gaze landed on a shocked Severus and an angry Abraxas.

Without a care in the world – for Lucius was the Malfoy family Head now – so his father could only scold him, nothing more. As for Severus; Lucius sneered, did Severus think he _really_ stood a chance?

 

 

*^*^*^*

After Abraxas scolded his son for acting inappropriately for a Malfoy, and a Pureblood elite, he sent him away and looked at his watch. Soon... soon... now...

"Ah, my dear Francine, I believe I owe you 200 galleons for your little act of sowing discord amongst the Marauders, those that have wronged Severus."

The Slyther-slut smiled with her now healed mouth: "My Lord Abraxas, I was hoping for other forms of payment," she smirked.

"Oh no, my dear girl, money it is."

"Fine – then I double the price, 400 galleons or I tell Snape what this was all about!"

Abraxas tutted and shook his head: "Four hundred? But a drop in the ocean," he said fairly cavalierly. "However, I will be willing to give you Five hundred if you spy on the charming Miss Evans for me, and notify me immediately when you have successfully trapped her."

Pouting, Francine sighed: "Fine, Six hundred galleons and Lily Evans on a silver platter," she folded her arms across her ample bosom. "But, if I am successful, I wish for further negotiations between my father and you for the annulment of Lucius marriage so we could be as was originally arranged before my step mother put her boot in it... I do not ever want to go near that brute Goyle!"

Abraxas smiled and steepled his fingers together, resting his chin on the highest point as he regarded the ambitious Witch in front of him...

 

 

**Finis**

**AN** : _This may be continued..._

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the actions in this story were out of my comfort zone sexually... so I thought I would take the chance on a couple people seem not to think about. Considering the amount of Lumione there are... shrugs... Lucius was born in 1954, as Lily and Sev started school in 1971 - that would have been Lucius last year at Hogwarts. So, in 1978 she would be 18. It is a shame we do not know when, exactly, Lucius was born...


End file.
